Using imagination is important to a child's development. One example is where a child interacts with toys as part of imaginary play.
Computer technology has brought about the development of interactive toys and games. When a toy includes interactive features, the degree of enjoyment and/or educational stimulation that a child can get from the toy is typically enhanced.
Some interactive toys and games may include embedded electronic sensors that can detect one or more actions taken by the child. The interactive toys may further include a control device that generates a particular operation in response to the child's actions. There are also toys that include a speaker which is coupled to the control device. The control device typically causes the speaker to emit audible signals in response to external stimulation, or communication, provided by the child or other toys. The control device typically selects the type of audible signal that is emitted by the speaker based on the identity of the external stimulation.
The exchange of information between devices is a broad field that includes many different applications. One common method of exchanging information includes providing machine readable information in barcode form on one item, and then scanning the barcode on the item with scanning equipment. Bar codes are often located on products/packaging to identify products during inventory, distribution and/or automated check out.
Another method of exchanging information includes transmitting and receiving information via “radio” signals. As an example, one or more devices may include passive radiofrequency identification circuits (RFID's), or passive reflector transceivers (PFTs), that are read by another device (e.g., a scanner). In some systems, the scanner activates the RFID, or PFT, via a transmitted signal that has sufficient energy to (i) energize the circuit; and (ii) transmit information from the circuit to the scanner. Some RFID's are capable of sending and receiving information (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,807, which is incorporated herein by reference).
There are some systems that exchange information relating to products which are available for purchase. U.S. Pat. No. 6,084,528 discloses a wireless scanning device that includes a video or audio display. The scanning device provides information relating to a particular product that is associated with the scanned symbol.
One drawback with such a system is that the scanning device is typically not readily moved due to its size and weight. Another drawback is that the scanning device typically only includes information relating to the product that is scanned.
There are some known scanning devices that are small enough to be carried at all times. Some examples of scanning devices include pens, wands, keys, key fobs, pagers, flashlights and handheld computers.
One example of a handheld portable scanning device is described in WO 01/73687. During operation the scanning device initially receives information by scanning information on a product. The scanner then stores the information within the scanning device. The scanning device is then transported to a computer or internet portal where the information is downloaded to provide access to databases that contain information about the originally scanned objects. WO 01/73687 also describes storing information related to a consumer's preferences.